Mean Girl
by CrimsonRed40
Summary: She was one of those rare individuals who could frustrate you and make you feel warm at the same time. The one who used words like knives. KaoruxOCxHikaru
1. Heartbreakers

Summary: All Sakumo Yori knew was that they broke her baby Sisters heart. As Big Sister, it was her job to hate them, even if they are gorgeous. KaoruxOCxHikaru

-.-

**Mean Girl **

**Chapter 1: Heartbreakers**

-.-

I love you. One simple sentence that held the weight of the world. Or, at the very least, it's speakers world.

For Sakumo Yori, it means holding her balking sister through three sappy movies, surrounded by junk food.

"I-I hate them! How could they! Jerks!" Kimi wails as she shoves more chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

Yori ignores the fact that her tears are falling in her favorite flavored ice cream tub. She pats the younger girls back. "There there Sis, they're not worth your tears."

"T-they were so mean Yori! They were so mean!" Kimi squeaks, more tears appearing in her eyes.

When Yori had come home that day from cross-country practice, she'd found her Sister crying hysterically in her closet. When Yori had gotten the truth out of her (which didn't take long), Yori's green eyes immediately narrowed.

The Hitachiin Twins, she'd heard rumors of their little pranks on confessing girls. She didn't really care that much, she didn't think about it really. Now however, they'd made it personal. Though Yori hadn't even known Kimi had a crush on them, she still felt responsible.

Yori had no problem getting back at them. Because unlike most people, Yori didn't really have a conscience when it came to those she cared about being hurt.

Yori patted her sisters head and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Sis, everything will be okay."

Kimi sobered up after that, because she knew she could trust her Nii-Chan.

The next day, Yori tied her long chestnut colored hair in a high ponytail. She was clad in her soft brown Ouran uniform, but the look on her face told everyone she was anything but soft at the moment.

Not that anyone would have tried to stop her anyways. They just watched her trudge by into class A territory.

"It's a Sakumo!"

"What's she doing here?"

"Yakuza!"

It would've been pretty funny, had Yori not just spotted her targets.

By the fountain, looking cold eyed at everyone passing by. They were scrawny, and Yori looked a bit taller than them. She had the advantage.

Yori felt herself go into Protective Big Sister Mode, and walked right up to them.

They stared with matching golden eyes.

She glared with icy emerald ones.

"...You two the Hitachiin Brothers?" She asked first, just in case she weren't the pair of Twins she was looking for. It wasn't as though she knew what they looked like anyways.

The two nodded.

The one on the right piping up. "You're blocking our sunlight, move."

Of course, they weren't exactly stoic when she grabbed them both by the collars.

"Hey!" the one on the right protested.

"Let go!" The other whined

Yori ignores them. "Next time you think about messing with some girls feelings, make sure it isn't Yakuza." Then, she shoves them back with vigor, and they land...In the fountain.

Yori slaps her hands together like she'd just taken out the trash, ignoring the gasps of everyone watching.

"Why you little-!" One growls, glaring at her angrily, the other just glares silently.

"Or a Sakumo, for that matter. Next time maybe you'll learn to respect others feelings, ne?" Feeling quite accomplished, Yori walks off (like a boss), not looking back.

Yori grinned to herself as the A students parted like the Red Sea for her. "That was almost too easy." She murmurs to herself. Those little brats had what was coming to them.

That was the first time she'd met the Hitachiin Brothers, and she'd hope it'd be her last.

But it wasn't.

It was two days later that she was the one with someone shadowing over her.

""Apologize." They demanded in sync. Yori paused her stretch to gaze up at them. "Oh, it's you two brats..."

Ones fists clench. "Listen here you piece of trash! Don't you know we're Hitachiins? We could have you ruined in a moment if we wanted to!" Said angry one, the other just glaring supporting my by his side.

Yori snorts. "Yeah, and I could have you both killed in your sleep tonight, Sakumo, remember?"

They have a three way glare-down.

""Apologize!"" They demand once more, as though second times the charm.

"Cheh, you apologize for hurting my Sister!" Yori countered.

"Your sister is a shallow-"

"Self-centered-

"-If I were you, I'd be careful how you finish that sentence Brats." Yori growled, the look on her face darkening.

The Twins share a look, before turning back to Yori. She vaguely wondered what they could've silently communicated.

"How about this, if you can guess which one of us is which, then we'll apologize." The brash one stated.

"But if you can't, then you apologize." The left one finished.

Yori blinks. "And what exactly does that prove?"

"That you're not as shallow as your sister."

Yori pins him with a glare. "I don't even know either of your guys's names, idiots."

""Kaoru and Hikaru."" They answer in sync.

She was willing to bet the left one was Kaoru, and the right one was Hikaru. But guessing wouldn't prove anything to them, they needed to be stung for messing with Kimi. So she smiles wide at them. "Well it doesn't matter now does it? I can't tell you guys apart, you might as well be the same person for all I care anyways." Yori kept her pleasant smile for the stoic boys. "It's not like anyone sees you as anything other than that anyways."

And then she walked off, before the guilt could set in. Oh, she was terrible, but she didn't care. She was brought up to hurt anyone who hurt her loved ones. She was maybe just a little too good at it.

She never saw the Hitachiin Twins again after that.

Until highschool that is.

-.-

"Kimi-Nee-Chan." A boy with chestnut colored hair and large green eyes piped up. His name is Kai, and he's the eldest son.

"Mm?" Kimi hums while eating her takoyaki.

"Why can't you tell us apart?" Said the identical boy next to him. His name is Ren, and he's the youngest son.

Kimi gives them a swift glance. "What do you mean? No one can tell you two apart."

Kai frowns. "Yori-Nee-Chan can."

Kimi rolls her eyes. "Yeah well, Onee-Chan is a freak like that..."

""Don't call her a freak!"" The boys glare at her angrily. ""Yori-Nee-Chan's the best!""

Kimi scoffs and rolls her eyes, before thinking of something. Then a Cheshire Cat smile appears on her lips. "Huh, this coming from the same two people she's keeping in the dark, how ironic..."

They two elementary schoolers took the bait. "What do you mean Kimi?" They ask suspiciously.

Kimi snorts. "Well, since you guys were so content in comparing me to Yori, I'll tell you. You guys have a disease."

Emerald eyes widen. ""A disease?""

"Uhuh. Why do you guys think you look so similar? You guys have identicalidus."

"I-identical-"

"-idus?"

Kimi shakes her head solemnly. "It's already setting in, what a shame. You know finishing each others sentences is the first sign."

"What's the disease do...?"

Kimi shrugs. "Well, you're born identical, then you start finishing each others sentences or saying things at the same time. Soon, you're skin will start to attach to each other. That's called the siamese stage. After that, it's only a matter of time before you two become one..."

"..." The looks of horror on their faces quickly turned suspicious. "You're lying!" Kai proclaims angrily.

Kimi sighs sadly. "Believe whatever you want, it won't change a thing in the end. Why do you think the others never told you?" Then she walks off to get ready for school, a sly smile on her face. _'I should take on acting_.'

Meanwhile, the two boys sit, Ren squeezing Kai's hand for all his might."Kai?"

"Ren..."

They had work to do.

-.-

"Kimi! C'mon we're going to be late!" 16 year old Yori yells, tugging irritably at her collar. Her decent middle school uniform had been replaced with-with this fluffy mess of yellow. It pissed her off, but what was she going to about it? Nothing.

"Coming!" Kimi yells back, before flying down the stairs. "Here!"

Yori laughs, fixing the Blondes red bow. "Kai and Ren are already gone, so we'll have to have Wontabee drive us."

"Ah, the Two Terrors leave us at last." Kimi heaves a relieved sigh, gaining a smack on the head from Yori. "Owe!"

Yori gives her a chastising look. "Don't talk about family like that Sis."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kimi grumbles as the doors open up.

"GOOD DAY YOUNG MISTRESSES!" A crowd of thirty or more bow. Kimi and Yori don't even blink.

The Sakumo's had an odd way of living, as in most everyone a part of their Yakuza clan lived with, or right next door to them. Really, it was like a complex with the Sakumo mansion in the middle.

Yori would never understand why they all just had to say their goodbyes (and greetings) every time she went somewhere. She also didn't understand how they always knew she was going somewhere (like the grocery market for some candy).

"Morning everyone, see you after school." Yori responds, waving her ham nonchalantly.

Kimi just grumbles some more as they get in the limo. "Why can't we be a normal family again?" She asks as the car starts to move.

Yori laughs at her sisters pain. "Now now, normal is never fun Sis, normal is overrated." Frankly, Yori quite enjoyed her life and her family. She couldn't ask for anything better.

"Not that we'd know..." Kimi's blue eyes darken as she glares out the window.

Yori blinks, and sighs. Something was bugging Kimi lately. Yori didn't push her, Kimi always told her in the end anyways.

-.-

Physical Education was different for the four hierarchies of Ouran.

For A's, it was a couple of laps, then really just a free time to lounge around and talk. For B's, it was really the same. C's, well, they did enjoy a friendly basketball game once in a while.

But for D's...

"GET THE BALL YOU IDIOT!"

"WATCH SAKUMO!"

"IF YOU LOSE IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

...Yes, P.E for D's was in fact interesting. They had P.E last in the day, so they got to play for hours and hours overtime.

As of now, Sakumo and Kasanoda were undefeated in, well, everything. Maybe it came with being Heirs to the two largest Yakuza clans there, but everyone knew to fear them.

"OH NO! KASANODA'S GOT THE BALL!"

"BLOCK HIM!"

But as soon as they tried, Ritsu passed the ball to Yori, she in turn kicking it in the goal.

"ALRIGHT, TEAM BLUE WINS!" A chorus of cheers and whines fill the air as Yori and Kenji high-five.

Jerai-Sensei, a tall, brooding ex-Hitman stands with a grim look on his face. "Sakumo-San, if you will."

Yori blinks at him, before jogging over, Ritsu following after. "What is it Sensei?" Jerai just hands her a phone.

Yori frowns at him, before answering. "Hello?"

"_**Sakumo-Sama! Oh thank goodness!" **_

"Wakato? What's the meaning of this?" She demands from her usual Driver.

"_**The Twins have gone missing! Everyone is searching but can't find them! I failed as their driver, I can never-"**_

"Whoa, hold up. Just tell me what happened." Yori asks calmly, though her heart skips a beat and her stomach drops.

**"**_**I dropped them off at school as usual, but the Principal said they never showed up!"**_Wakato said.

"Okay, okay. Did they mention anything on the ride there?" Yori asks. _'Its not kidnap, don't go straight to that conclusion.'_ Though if anyone had kidnapped her baby Brothers, they'd be in for a heap of torture.

"_**No!...Well, except for the names of any identical Twins at Ouran, I said I didn't know, but that they could look it up on the laptop...You don't think-?"**_

"-Disperse the family."

"**_Already done Ma'am!"_**

"I'll have the others help out. Make sure to check all their favorite locations."

"**_Affirmative_**!"

Yori hangs up the phone, turning to Jerai. "You heard that?"

Jerai nods stonily, before turning to the Yakuza's. "LISTEN UP EVERYONE! KAI AND REN SAKUMO HAVE GONE MISSING!"

Gasps of horror and surprise fill the air.

"IT IS NOW OUR JOB TO SEARCH OURAN TO FIND THEM! DISPERSE!"

"HAAAI!" The eyes of many fired up Yakuza ignite as they run to search out the building, grabbing their phones as they do.

Contrary to popular belief, Yakuza were actually a very tight-nit group. Well, when they weren't at war with each other that is. More importantly, Yakuza knew to respect one of the largest Yakuza Dynasties present. Sakumo's were second only to Kasanoda's, and everyone knew them.

Yori goes to pick up her phone, only to be tapped on the shoulder by Ritsu. "Mm? What is it Ritsu?" She asks hastily, more focused on finding her siblings.

The Redhead shifts uneasily. "You said the Twins were searching for another set of identical twins right?"

"Well, Wakato did, why?"

"I think I may know where they are..."

Yori nods slowly, not questioning how he knew. "Let's go then. Lead the way Kasanoda."

And so, the two Heirs of the two meanest Yakuza clans around set out, both dressed in athletic wear.

-.-

"...You're sure this is it?" There's no way this is it. "This is that host club thing though!"

Ritsu turns red in the face. "Yeah, well, there are Twins that work here..."

Your sweatdrops. "I really hope you're right about this Ritsu..." _'Or I'll get your butt for wasting my time.'_

The Two try to catch their breath from all the excessive running, before Yori pushes the doors open.

"Oh Princess! I'm sorry but hosting hours are over for today!" A flamboyant Blonde says.

'_Idiot, Ignore_.' Yori's mind classifies as she walks past him.

The sight that she beheld was one she'd never forget.

"...Ren, why are dressed like a girl?" She asked while covering her mouth with her hand to hide her amusement.

-**Hours Earlier-**

"It took us some time to find you guys."

"Uhuh, lots of hacking."

Before the host club, sat two curly haired boys dressed in Ouran Elementary uniforms.

Both have sober expressions on their faces.

"Ya see, we don't have much time left." The one on the left says.

"As you can probably tell by our identical appearances, we are twins. Twins with identicalidus." The one on the right explains.

"Identical...idus?" Hunny questions in confusion.

"Tell us, what kind of strange, horrible disease is this?" Tamaki asks, gaining two sets of emerald death glares. Yeah, he hasn't made the best first impression...

"You mean to tell us you don't know? Even though you're employing Twins yourself?" Kai asks accusingly.

"Cheh, what a standard blonde." Ren finishes.

The two watch as Tamaki gets shot in the heart with a black arrow. "MOOOMMY!"

The Sakumo Twins grimace at him, before turning to other pair of Twins. ""We need your help, to try and cure out identicalidus!""

The Hitachiins blink. "We'd love to help, really-"

"-But there's no such thing as Identicalidus."

Ren stands abruptly. "Don't try and lie to us! We know the truth!"

"Cheh, I guess we were wrong to think that they could help us, I mean, just looking at the dumb Blonde should've been answer enough." Kai mumbles. "Let's go."

The Hitachiins share a look, before nodding and turning back to the younger Twins. "Now hold on you two." Hikaru orders. "Just what do you know about identicalidus?"

Ren is the one to answer. "We know it makes us Siamese!"

"...Sia-"

"-Mese?"

"Don't try to tell us otherwise! We looked it up and we know its real!" Kai says while crossing his arms.

""...Right.""

"So you need our help to cure it then?" Hikaru grins mischievously.

"As members of Ouran's Host Club, it is our duty to help anyone that enters through those doors, isn't that right Tamaki-Senpai?"

Tamaki instantly perks up, an strikes a pose. "Yes! We shall help you cure this horrid disease of yours!"

Kaoru an Hikaru grin. 'This should be interesting.'

The rest of he day consisted of dressing up, teaching slang (which failed, miserably) and separation (also failed miserably).

Hence, why Ren is dressed in a pink, puffy dress and wearing an equally pink wig.

"N-Nee-Chan!" Ren turned red.

Yori bites her lip to keep from smiling. '_I'm supposed to be angry with you two dang it!' _So she plasters on a frown instead. "And just what do you two just you're doing here anyways!? Don't you know that everyone is freaking out trying to find you two?!"

"But Nee-Chan-!"

"Don't 'Nee-Chan' me! You two are grounded for life, ya hear?" Yori rages. "And for you ever sneak off like that again!"

"..Okay." Kai mumbles.

"We're sorry Nee-Chan..." Ren states, both looking downcast.

'_Must. Not. Cave._' Yori sniffs, she had to look strong and tough to everyone, so no hugging or squealing till they were in the limo. "Good...Now, why did you sneak off?" Yori asks, hands still on her hips.

"We were trying to cure our identicalidus."

Yori frowns. "Identical...Idus?"

"Don't try and trick us! We know that identical Twins have Identicalidus! And we don't want to become Siamese!" Ren yells panicky.

"...So we found another set of identical Twins that were older, since they probably know hair to prevent becoming one person!" Kai explains.

"Though nothing seems to be working..."

Suddenly the twos large emerald eyes start to water. ""W-we don't wanna share the same body!"" They wail.

"...I see." Yori says calmly, though inside she's as angry as a hornet. "And who exactly told you about this disease?" '_I'm gonna make'em wish they were never born!'_

"Kimi-Nee-Chan..." Kai answers with a sniffle.

Yori sighs, she should've known. "Well that was a very mean prank to pull on you guys." Yori smiles at them. "I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't think it'd matter because you guys aren't in danger of becoming Siamese."

They both look up with hopeful eyes. "W-we're not?" Ren mumbles in disbelief.

"Uhuh, because as long as there's one person who can tell the difference between the two of you, you'll never fall victim to identical...Whatever that is." Yori explains.

"..."

Yori rolls her eyes at them, before poking Kai in the nose. "Kai." Then she goes and pokes Ren in the nose. "Ren. There, nothing to worry about, ne?"

Instead of sobering up, they tear up some more, only our of relief this time. ""NEE-CHAN!"" And suddenly she's got two boys hugging her to death.

"W-what a touching scene of family love and affection!" Blondie wails, tearing up as well.

Yori shoots him a dark look. '_There goes my image...'_

"Alright boys, settle down, let's go tell the others before they start burning things and causing havoc..." Yori sighs. "That, and I seriously need to kick your sisters arse."

"Can we watch?" Ren asks while throwing his wig off.

"But of course!"

""YEAH!""

Ritsu just stands awkwardly at the door, looking down as though not wanting to be noticed.

Kai and Ren spot him, of course. "RIIITSUU!" Ren yells, the two going off to attack him.

Yori laughs at the scene, before turning back to the group. "Uh, thanks." She mumbles begrudgingly. "The Sakumo's owe you all for taking care of my younger brothers..."

A handsome, black haired boy smiles kindly. "Not at all, we were happy to help. Kyoya Ootori."

"Yori Sakumo." They shake hands respectively.

'_He's cute...' _Yori shakes those thoughts off. "Right then." She turns to the others, and two boys catch her eye. Mostly because they're glaring coldly at her.

'_They look familiar...'_ Yori shrugs it off, ignoring their glares. "Right then, thank you very much."

-.-

She was dressed in red shorts and a white t-shirt. Her hair in the same chestnut colored ponytail from all those years back.

She was different though.

_She poked one Twin on the nose playfully. "Kai." Then she goes and pokes the other on the nose. "Ren. There, nothing to worry about, ne?" She'd smiled gently, kindly..._

But that was impossible, right? This was the mean girl.

"_Well it doesn't matter now does it? I can't tell you guys apart, you might as well be the same person for all I care anyways." _Why had she said that if...

_"It's not like anyone sees you as anything other than that anyways_." If she didn't truly believe it herself?

The Twins watched her leave with the two Brats.

An anomaly.

Hikaru leans on his brother. Kaoru nods.

'_Who cares anyways? She's just some mean girl.'_

...Right?

-.-

A/N: Reviews are welcome!:D


	2. The Twins New Apprentices

Forgot this last chapter! DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing but the Sakumo's!

-.-

**Mean Girl**

**Chapter 2: The Twins New Apprentices!**

-.-

Jingle bells. Jingle bells. Jingle all the way.

Yori hummed the tune loudly beside her Brothers in the car.

"Would you stop that?!" Kimi snaps angrily. Yori frowns at her. "Don't be a buttface."

"It's not even near wintertime! Stop. Humming!" Kimi orders, ignoring Yori's childish behavior.

Yori sighs mockingly. "Does this have anything to do with me grounding you? Because if it is, you can tell me...I won't change anything about it but you can still tell me."

"Ugh! Just shut up!"

"Now now Kimi, what'd I say about being a buttface?" Yori chides, taking a little too much pleasure in her younger sisters pain.

"Oh my gosh! Someone kill me!" Kimi protests, before looking out the window.

"...Kimi." Yori calls, but gets no reply. "Kimi, Kimi, Kimi-Chan, Buttface, Little Sister, Kimi..." Yori shrugs nonchalantly at her Sisters behavior. '_Thats teenagers for ya_.' She thinks, ignoring the fact that she herself is a teenager.

A couple minutes pass, and Yori sighs in boredom, turning to her brothers for entertainment instead. "You guys seem awfully quiet...Too quiet."

The Twins flinch in sync, stopping their whispers. Ren shrugs. "We're just reliving the look on Kimi's face when you grounded her."

"Ah." Yori smiles in remembrance. "Good times..."

"I. Hate. You. All." Kimi growls.

""We love you too Sis!"" Said all three other Sakumo's, all of them thinking the same thing.

'_Teenagers_...'

-.-

Yori was quite truly Yakuza, which, in realty, means that she was obviously the sauce (the awesome sauce, that is). Being Heir of second greatest Yakuza clan in Japan meant acting a certain way.

Yori walked like the Boss, she glared like the Boss, and most importantly, she had the air of a Boss. People made way for her, they respectfully (or fearfully) lowered their heads as she passed by. She even had a nickname, they called her Hurricane Yori. And while she'd really like to say that nickname had a fascinating story behind it, it really didn't. Rumors spread throughout the school, and, well, one thing lead to another.

Oh, and about the rumors...Well, they just got better everyday. There was once a tale of her taking a whole street gang by herself, without any guns or knives.

The thought made her laugh. Oh how they loved to fabricate stories. Though, in every story, one thing was for certain.

Yori was one mean piece of girl.

"Hey Ritsu." Yori greeted as she sat down in art class.

"Hey Yori." Ritsu greets back.

"...Another day, huh?" Yori questions, referring to the fact that every other chair is at least five feet from them.

Ritsu sighs. "Yeah, another day."

The two then begin to draw master works of art...With their fingers.

Yes, because Ouran requires every one of its students to take a year of art class, but considering D graded students are...Well, different, from everyone else, they get simple art projects like...

_Finger painting._

"Hey Yori?" Ritsu pipes up to his fellow Yakuza Heir.

"Hmm?" Yori mumbles, drawing a cute little doggy with floppy ears. She'd have to give it red eyes and killer canines, of course. Wouldn't want anyone thinking she was soft...She sighs at the thought.

"Do you ever think that we could...Change our reputations?"

Yori blinks in surprise, and turns over to her friend. "Change our...Like the way people see us?"

"Uh, yeah..."

Yori hums thoughtfully to herself. She'd pretty much been born with her reputation as a girl who only cared for herself. To think about changing it... "I haven't really thought about it Ritsu. I don't know, maybe...It'd be nice though, wouldn't it?"

Ritsu sighs. "Yeah, it really would."

Meanwhile, every present is eying the usually silent pair, unable to hear what they're saying.

"Oi, do you think they're plotting to take over the school?"

"No way! Look at them glare at each other! They're setting up a fight to the death!"

"Moi, Hurricane Yori and the Walkinh Blizzard in one class, I'm unlucky..."

-.-

"Whaddoya mean they aren't getting picked up?! Where are they?!" Yori was really getting tired of this. "Wakato!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am! But they said they had a, and I quote, 'Twin Training Session to attend' so I said I'd pick them up later!" Wakato states, before bowing and apologizing profusely.

Twin training-? A flash of yesterday's events go through her mind, more importantly, two identical looking high schoolers. Yori facepalms. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"...Yori-Sama?" Wakato questions meekly.

Yori sighs tiredly, sometimes being the oldest sucked. "Whatever, just take Kimi and I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Yori didn't bother looking back as she walked to the school. She was still dressed in her cross country uniform, but she was pretty sure the school wouldn't notice. '_Then again, this is Ouran...They have spies everywhere_.' She chilled at the thought.

She reached music room 3 with little troubles, but when the door opened...

"Welcome!"

When she opened the door, a sparkling Blonde awaits her.

Yori blinked, before her eyes go wide. 'What. The. Heck?' Was this really the same place as before? "...Um." Is her intelligent answer, but then she mentally kicks herself. She was Sakumo Yori! And she had a mission to finish!

So her resolve became great...Then Tamaki smiled. "So you like what you saw yesterday, and came to taste the fruits of our labor? Well I say welcome dear Princess! There are many types to choose from! And you may have your pick! There's-"

Yori just watched him rant, a blank expression on her face, then her mind classified. '_Idiot_.' Before telling her what she should do. '_Ignore_.'

So she wisely listened her brain, walking right past the Blonde without ceremony, who noticed, and was sent straight to a dark corner in the room, yelling something about 'Daughter!' Whatever that meant...

Yori spots the cute boy from before, the one that seemed in charge, Kyoya Ootari. He's typing mindlessly away on his laptop. However, before she can get to him, a head pops up in front of her.

"Hi!" And there stood one of the cutest boys Yori would ever see, holding a bunny.

But of course, Yori had a reputation to uphold, she was far too Yakuza for squealing and hugging random boys. So she opted for a greeting instead. "Um, hey there..."

He grins cutely, squeezing the stuffed rabbit. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can just call me Hunny! This is Usa-Chan!" He points to the rabbit. "We both think your super cute!"

'_Must. Not. Hug. Must. Resist_!' Yori grins uneasily, internally squealing. "Thanks, I'm Sakumo Yori."

"Mm? That's a pretty name!" Hunny compliments, and Yori gets the feeling he's quite the charmer.

A shadow overtakes Hunny, and Yori resists the urge to gap. Tall, dark, and drop dead gorgeous. Hunny peers up at the taller boy. "Oh! This is Takashi Morinozuka! My Cousin!"

Yori nods to him silently, hoping to give off some silent strength or intimidation. He nods back, pulling off her goal with complete ease.

'_Not fair!' _She thinks with a nerve-racked sweat.

"Say, you're that girl from yesterday that came looking for the Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan Juniors!"

_'Eh? You mean these guys were here yesterday and I never noticed them?!...Wait a minute_.' Yori frowns. "What do you mean by Juniors?"

Hunny smiles, seemingly oblivious. "I mean Kai-Chan and Ren-Chan!"

"I see, and they working under Twins...Where are they if I may ask."

Hunny smiles cutely, before pointing. "Just over there!"

"...Okay thanks." Yori walks by them, but Hunny watches her go distractedly.

"Mitsukuni, the clients." Mori points to the waiting girls.

"Uwa! Sorry to keep you girls waiting!" Cue adorable smile, cue adoring Fangirl squeals.

Meanwhile, Yori stomped up behind her two Brothers.

Who just happened to be seated next to two boys she'd later learn to be little devils, literally.

But then, she was thrown off by five girls...Squealing at Kai and Ren.

'_What the fudge_?!'

And then something grabbed her.

-_Thirty minutes earlier-_

"Pleassssssssssse!"

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please!"

Two curly haired boys make doe-eyes at them. They were about to open the Host Club, and yet these brats just wouldn't go away!

Kaoru turns to Hikaru. '**_Its those boys from yesterday...'_**

Hikaru glowers. '**_They're her brother_**.'

"A-mazing Ren! They have Twin Telepathy!" Kai looks on the silent conversation with awe.

Ren nods knowingly. "Yes, they are the perfect candidates for our Mentors."

"Mmhm! Mmhm!" Kai hums in agreement.

"Why do you guys want...Mentors anyways?" Hikaru finally asks begrudgingly.

Ren responds. "Because there's just so much about being twins that we don't know about!"

"Yeah, we didn't even know about identicalidus, what would we have done without Yori-Nee-Chan?! We probably would've already been Siamese!" Kai pales at the thought.

They brought her up again, the mean girl from the past...

"We promise to do whatever you say!"

"Pleasssse?"

The Sakumo Twins smile, practically begging.

The Hitachiin Twins eyes gleam. They never did get pay back from that girl, did they? "Whatever-"

"-We say?" Kaoru finishes.

Kai and Ren nod vigorously. ""Whatever!""

The other hosts watching the scene couldn't help but get an ominous feeling. '_T-two sets of Twins?'_

"Mommy! Do something! They're going to corrupt those two cute boys innocent minds!" Tamaki whines to Kyoya.

Kyoya just smirks evilly, before walking up to the four. "Now now Sakumo-San and Sakumo-San, we can't just let you work under our Hikaru and Kaoru."

Tamaki made a victory pose.

"You have to earn your way around here, by hosting."

"..."

"WHAAAT?! MOOOOMMY!"

""We agree!""

"NO!"

"Sempai, stop being so dramatic." Haruhi sighs.

"Good, you'll have a trial run with Hikaru and Kaoru today, if I see that you are doing well, we'll keep you." Kyoya smirks.

Hunny cheered, Mori remained Mori, Haruhi sweatdropped, and Tamaki deflated into a pale airbag.

Thus, Hikaru and Kaoru gained Apprentices.

-_Ten minutes later-_

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru..."

Fangirls all but faint at the sight.

Ren and Kai watched with rapt attention. "Amazing." Ren whispers, a fire in his eyes. "Absolutely amazing." Kai agrees with a curt nod. "...Ne, Ren."

Kai whispers something into his ear. Ren nods in agreement. "Great idea!"

"So, these are your two protégés?" One girl asks, her attention on the Sakumo Twins.

"Ah yes, Kai and Ren Sakumo, this is Chise Tanabi." Hikaru introduces, and his Protégés quickly take the hint.

They give their best boyish grins. ""Hi! It's nice to meet you!""

The Girls giggle quietly as Chise responds. "And you as well! So how long have Kaoru-Kun and Hikaru-Kun been mentoring you?"

"They just started today, but we can already tell its gonna be great!" Kai grins.

"After all, it's only the first day and we already get to spend time with such pretty ladies!" Ren finishes.

""AWEEE!""

Hikaru and Kaoru nod approvingly, maybe they did have what it took to be their minio-er, 'protégés.' Though the real question was, could they be used against her.

Kai laughs. "We thought they were just joking when they said they knew angels!"

The Girls coo and awe at them, before turning heart-filled eyes at the Hitachiin boys. "You two really said that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirk. This could definitely work out.

-.-

"-Which is why you can't interfere." Kyoya says.

"Because my Brothers are money making machines?" Yori scoffs. How did she ever think this guy was cute?! She'd tried to get to her brothers earlier, only to be dragged away before she could even reach them!

Kyoya nods. "Their innocent angels act compliments and boasts the Hitachiins mischievous devils act. I've already estimated higher profits."

Yori glares at him. "My Brothers aren't going to work as hosts! It's a total disgrace to everything Sakumo!" She says.

Kyoya's glasses glint dangerously. "So you would take away their freedom just to save face?"

Yori frowns. "What? No! I just don't want you corrupting them!"

'_Changing them, into something they're not.'_

"Corrupting them? If I remember correctly, the Sakumo's are one of the largest Yakuza clans around. You think a mere, innocent host club could 'corrupt' them more?" Kyoya is scary, very scary.

"There are different types of corruption!" Yori argues.

'_Like making them believe what they are isn't good enough!'_

"I hardly think teaching proper manners and allowing them to act like civilized aristocrats is corruption."

"Why you-! I'm taking them! And that is final!" Yori declares, before going for the kitchens door.

"...Mori."

And suddenly, a hulking figure is before her, blocking the exit.

Yori blinks, before glaring at the imposing boy. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry Miss Sakumo, but I can't have you causing a disruption. You can have tea with Mori till after hours." Heaven forbid you scare off all the customers. He didn't say it, but it was clear in his tone.

"Excuse me? This is kidnap! You can't hold me here!"

"You don't want to have cake with us Yori-Chan?"

Oh gosh.

_'No, no, no. This isn't fair.'_

She grimaces down at the adorable blonde. "Maybe some other time Hunny-San..."

His brown eyes weld up in tears, lips set in a pout. Yori slowly feels her resolve dwindling. "I-I mean, I guess some cake wouldn't hurt..."

"YAAAY!" Hunny cheers, grabbing Yori's hand and skipping off with her, Mori following close after.

Kyoya pushes his glasses higher. That was almost too easy. Not only that, it seemed he'd found Miss Sakumo's weakness.

-.-

He was so cute.

Too cute.

Yori sat in between Hunny and Mori, all their guests on the other couch. None of the girls questioned it, probably out of fear of how she got the name Hurricane Yori. None of them really seemed to mind though, in fact, they seemed almost in awe.

"Have some more cake Yori-Chan!" Hunny offers a piece of carrot cake to the Yakuza Heiress.

"Ne Hunny-Sempai...I think I've ha enough..." Yori declines.

Hunny frowns in concern. "You don't...Like it?"

"...Of course I love it Sempai! I was just joking!"

"Oh, hahah you're funny Yori-Chan!"

The two laugh, one nervously while the others carefree and childish.

"His adorableness can even soften the steel heart of the Hurricane!" One Girl says as she looks on at the scene.

"I don't think I've ever seen Sakumo-San laugh before, but then again, it is Hunny-Sama!"

Everyone coos at their favorite little Lolita.

Meanwhile, Yori tries discreetly peering behind over at the four twins table. Only to find a conveniently placed pillar in her way.

'_Darn you Ootari_!' Yori curses in her mind, before taking a bite of carrot cake.

Ugh, she was going to die of a cake overdose. To be honest, she wasn't much of a sweets lover, unless it was chocolate really. And after three pieces of cake, she was at her limit.

She munches mechanically on the sweet, swallowing with great force. '_Ugh, going to die...'_

"Sakumo-San." And suddenly the stone that is Mori speaks, and leans in closer to her, snatching the plate and fork from her hands. "You'll get sick if you eat too much."

Yori blinks, internally grateful, so grateful in fact that she gives him a small smile. "If you're sure..."

Mori nods. "Mm."

..."KAWAAAIIII!"

"I wish Mori-Kun would do that to me!"

"It's true! The Hosts can melt any girls heart!"

"I didn't even think Yori had a heart!"

"AHH! He grabbed her hand!"

Yori observes this all with silent horror and resolution. People weren't supposed to squeal at her, or even say the word 'kawaii' when looking her direction. They were supposed to fear her, and yet somehow...

Somehow Hunny and Mori had ruined that image, that respect.

They were changing her without even knowing it.

_'No way on earth am I letting my Boys get stuck here!'_

"I should really get going now." Yori stands to try an escape, only to have her wrist snatched.

Yori pauses, turning to the stoic giant of a 3rd year. He looks at her meaningfully. "...Stay."

Yori sweatdrops, but realizes his hold is equal to steel handcuffs. "R-right."

"Yay! Yori-Chan is staying!" Hunny cheers cutely.

It then that she notices the deafening silence. She flinches. '_Crap, those girls...' _

She cautiously turns to gauge their reactions. '_They'll kill me!'_

""KYAAAA!""

"He touched her hand AGAIN!"

"She's so smitten!"

Yori sweats nervously. Was this how they usually reacted to stuff like this? '..._That's right, it's their job to woo girls.' _

And suddenly she's being pulled by said girls, onto their couch.

"If Mori-Sama and Hunny-Chan can accept you than we will too!"

"Welcome to the club!"

The girls smile enthusiastically. Yori's eyes widen at them. _'Huh, I guess these girls aren't as immature as I once thought...'_

She was relieved, and thankful, and... '_Is it sad that this is as close to other girls that are not family that I've gotten? Huh, I guess I am a bit antisocial..._' Plus, the whole Yakuza Hurricane Yori thing didn't help.

So, after much squealing and a throbbing headache, the host club ended for the day.

"It's you..."

Yori blinks owlishly at the two red headed twins. Their golden eyes are guarded, unreadable to her. They're handsome, like all the other hosts, but...Something about them. "If by 'you' you mean Kai and Ren's older Sister and Savior from this place, then yes. It is indeed I."

"Huh, it seems she really doesn't recognize us Hikaru." One on the left says to the one on the right.

"Yes, we'll have to fix that now won't we Kaoru?"

Yori tilts her head to the side in confusion. 'Do I know them? They don't look too famili-' But her thought process is cut off as Kaoru throws his arm around her shoulders. "We're Kaoru-"

And suddenly Hikaru is on her other side, his hand on her chin tilting her head upwards. "-And Hikaru-"

""Hitachiin."" And they get even closer.

...She's red. "G-get OFF!"

They laugh boyishly at her flustered state.

"You shady Twins! Leave her alone!" Tamaki growls at them, but Yori just ignores him.

In fact, she ignores all three of them, stomping in front of her Brothers, who are pale-white.

"Y-Yori-Nee..."

She gives them an icy death glare. "We. Are. Leaving. NOW!" She grabs both their wrists and makes a break for the exit.

""HOLD UP!"" Hikaru and Kaoru yell, blocking her exit way. ""Those are our Apprentices!""

Yori scoffs. "Well they're MY Brothers and my responsibility! And there's no way I'm letting you two disgusting boys try and change them!"

"Don't you think they should have a say in it?" Kyoya appears, a sly smirk on his face.

"Hmm, lets see...NO!" Cheh, yeah, let her two young, impressionable Brothers work under the two halves of evil? She'd rather not.

"Miss Sakumo-"

"-Don't! They are my Charges and I say no. So unless you're going to hold me against my will again, we will be leaving." She says, going for the exit.

"Whoa, look at Kyoya-Sempai..."

"I think that's the first time he's ever been cut off so rudely."

The Hitachiin Twins are no longer paying attention to them, their eyes filling with indignant anger.

She wouldn't take away anymore. No, not one more thing.

...But when they got out to the hall, no one was there.

"How'd she move so fast?" Kaoru questions incredulously.

Hilary's face darkens. "Kaoru..."

Kaoru nods hesitantly.

_**'We need to deal with this girl once and for all... Revenge would taste so sweet.'**_

But how?

The Apprentices.

But then what?

Both stopped to think it through.

"...Her face was red when we played with her Kaoru." Hikaru pipes up.

Kaoru hums to himself. "So she actually somewhat acts like a girl then, that's surprising."

Hikaru smirks. "Let's...Use it to our advantage."

Kaoru eyes his Brother warily. "You mean...Play with her, then crush her when she admits her feelings for us?"

"What do you say Kaoru?"

Kaoru frowns to himself.

_** "It's not like anyone sees you as anything other than that anyways." **_

She'd said that, but then her talk with Kai and Ren showed she didn't really believe it. She'd lied to them. How cruel she was. When she knew better, she'd crushed her hopes like they were nothing.

She was a heartless monster, and Kaoru's heart clenched in remembrance of that day.

"Yes, let's."

He'd agreed for payback...And plus... 'I'm curious..'

-.-

"But Sis!"

"We were having fun!"

"All the girls loved us!"

"We got free cake!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru are awesome!"

"I know! They're so cool! Wish we could learn how to be more like them!"

"Yeah!"

Yori just sat beside them, silently fuming. '_They don't understand...'_

-.-

A/N: Aahh! So many hits and reviews for this fix already! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed and followed and favorited this story! I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Hurts that Hurt Forever!

A/N: ...LadedaXD

-.-

**Mean Girl**

**Chapter 3: Words that Hurt Forever! **

-.-

Six figures walked the halls of Ouran.

"Isn't that the Host Club?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Don't they know this is Yakuza territory?"

Needless to say, our six brave Heroes were a bit uneasy about this unusual reception. Usually girls would squeal and guys would look on in admiration. But everyone here just seemed pissed. Hunny holds onto Mori tighter toor been he receives glowers from everyone.

Kyoya seemed the least disgruntled about their new audience, cool as ever as he opens the door to 2-D's classroom.

Silence, everyone stares at them in complete silence.

"Is there something you boys need?" The Sensei questions at their interruption.

Kyoya smiles pleasantly. "Yes, a moment with Sakumo Yori if you will."

Said Girl turns white, but doesn't cower in her seat as her classmates look at her curiously. No, she was too Sauce for that... Though on the inside...

'_OH MY GOSH WHAT THE FUDGE ARE THEY DOING HERE?!' I_nner Yori wailed.

"Oh, uh, Miss Sakumo?" The Traitor of a Sensei motions for her nervously, obviously the Heirs to Suoh and Ootori clans could be quite intimidating. Still, Yori didn't hesitate to glare daggers as she remained in her seat.

"No."

"W-what? Miss Sakumo-"

"-No!" Yori states again, glaring at the host club in defiance. '_Coming in the middle of class, how arrogant!'_

"... I see that there is no reasoning with you." Kyoya states, making Yori eye him suspiciously. '_He's giving up? Just like that?'_

"...Mori, if you will please escort Miss Sakumo out?" Kyoya says while smiling dangerously.

'_Awe. Heck. No_.' She thinks as she watches the tall 'Wild Type' coming her way. She felt like a cornered mouse, so she did the only thing she could think of to escape.

"H-HUNNY-SEMPAI'S HURT!" Yori wails, before instantly opening the window and jumping out.

Mori recovers from his shock, but frowns at the open window and empty desk.

"Hmm, it seems she's more clever than I first anticipated..." Kyoya murmurs, rubbing his chin in thought. "Everybody split up and find her, she can't have gotten far. Bring her Music Room 3."

""Yes Sir!"" Hikaru and Kaoru salute, before vanishing in a cloud of dust. Kyoya noted that they were more enthusiastic than usual.

"Takashi are you alright?" Hunny asks, hugging Usa-Chan closer. Mori wavers only slightly, before seeing his perfectly healthy Cousin.

"...Ah."

"Great! Then let's play hide and seek with Yori-Chan! We're it!" Hunny laughs cutely before skipping off with Mori at his side.

Kyoya pushes up his glasses, before noticing his dreary looking friend. "Oh, you're still here Tamaki?"

Tamaki gasps dramatically. "OF COURSE I AM! How could you forget me so easily!" Tamaki pouts.

Kyoya shrugs. "You're quiet for once is all. Still miffed at Haruhi's refusal to join us?"

Tamaki cries fat tears, nodding vigorously.

Kyoya shakes his head. "She, unlike us, actually seems to care about classes."

"OH HARUHI! WHY MUST YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!?" Cries the dramatic Blonde, causing Kyoya to grimace at him.

Meanwhile, Yori had found herself near a water fountain, and took a seat on the edge of it.

"Stupid host club, walking around like they own the place. Why were they trying to kidnap me anyways? Couldn't they have just waited till after school?" Then she could tell them off once and for all.

_'I didn't know they were this desperate_...' Of course, she was still running from them, because they couldn't have everything so easy. "Cocky jerks think they own the school!" Yori sighs to herself, leaning back and enjoying the sun on her skin.

"Well well, if it isn't little miss runaway." One sly, low voice, followed by an equally sly, yet higher pitched one. "Found at last."

Yori looks up in surprise, seeing two handsome Twins grinning back. "Ne, it seems the tables have turned since all those years ago eh Kaoru?" The lower voiced one asks with a wicked grin.

"It would seem so Hikaru." Kaoru states with a matching grin.

Yori glares at them. "What are you two idiots going on about?" Yori frowns, they were blocking her sun...

Then she notices, neither of them seem even a bit put off by her glower. '_These Host guys really are fearless_.' She thinks, and curses her luck. It was going to make things a whole lot more difficult if she couldn't intimidate them.

The Twins place one hand on her shoulders, wicked grins displayed on their faces. "Maybe this'll jog their memory." Hikaru states, getting far to close to her face for comfort.

"Yes, maybe then she won't forget us so easily." Kaoru purrs. Yori feels her heart quicken.

_'W-what are these two-?!'_ Then she notices that they're all alone, and...These Twins have really right holds on her.

"PERVERTS!" Yori instantly grabs both their shoulders, and pulls them behind her, using the momentum to stand up.

There's a splash, and suddenly, there are two angry drowned rats in front of her.

"Hey!"

"Why you little-!"

But Yori isn't listening to their angry accusations. '_They look so familiar..." _She places her hand on her chin in thought. "Hey." She calls abruptly, causing the two to pause their rants of anger. "...Do I know you guys?"

They fall over anime style. "Isn't that what we've been saying this whole time?!" Hikaru yells angrily. "You just pushed us into a fountain AGAIN! Could you be a bit apologetic?!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru hisses, giving him a 'Calm down!' Look, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

That's when Yori's fist smacked her hand. "I've got it!"

Their eyes followed her in anticipation, and Yori could've sworn she'd know them anywhere. She points at them. "You two are the ones that broke Kimi's heart! And-!"

"-and then you shoved us in a fountain-"

"-And didn't even apologize afterwards."

The three stare at each other, before pointing. "You're the jerk Twins!" Yori states, just as they say. ""You're the mean Girl!""

They glower at one another, before Yori sobers up and turns away. "Cheh, I can't believe I'm going to let my boys mentor under you two idiots..."

"You're-wait, what?" Hikaru chokes, both Twins stumbling out of the fountain.

Yori shrugs, swinging her bag around her shoulder. "I talked it over with Kai and Ren. So if Ootori-San agrees to my terms, then they may work under you two." Yori nods to herself, looking back to the two soaked boys. "I heard that you guys didn't play those kinds of tricks on girls anymore so...I guess it's okay. After all, everyone deserves a second chance, ne?"

Their golden eyes just watch her walk away.

"Tell Ootori-San I'll talk to him after school in music room 3, so he can stop scouting Ouran for me." Yori frowns at the thought. '_These guys are intense, geez.'_

Her next periods fly by in a haze of murmurs about her and the Host Club. No, none of them ask her about it, mostly because they're all afraid of her, but Yori wasn't near being deaf.

"Hey Wakato, change of plans, we're picking up the boys an heading back here, kay?" Yori looks to her Driver with an expectant look. "Kimi will just have to go home alone today."

Wakato smiles to her. "So you've decided to let the boys join them then?"

Yori snorts. "Not as though they gave me much choice..."

-**Flashback**-

""_Please. Please. Please. Ple-""_

_"-ARGH! Why do you guys want to join that stupid club anyways?!" Yori finally breaks as she bites into a bunny-cut apple._

_Ren nods to Kai, who clears his throat. "It seems you are unfamiliar with the Hitachiin Twin legacy. You see, they were very cold and closed off from the world-"_

_"-or so they say." Ren inputs._

_"-but then something changed when they joined the host club. They opened up, and actually liked people!"_

_"...And?" Yori questions. She scoffs as she gets no reply. "I honestly don't see the point in 'opening' yourself up. Just being who you are is good enough right? Why do you have be all intimate and crap?"_

_Kai and Ren's expressions turn a startling darkness. "Being open to us is..."_

_"Being able to be ourselves-"_

_"-it has nothing to do with sharing intimate information..."_

_Yori eyes her Brothers. "You...Don't open up at school?"_

_They share a look Yori can't begin to fathom. ""You're the only one Nee-Chan.""_

-**End Flashback-**

Yori can't help the impending grief at those words. She couldn't be selfish or scared anymore, if they wanted to open up to people then she'd support them all the way through! "Though don't you worry, I've got plenty of precautions to protect my boys."

Wakato sweatdrops. '_Thats exactly what I was afraid of._' He thinks as he pulls up to Ouran's elementary.

"I'll just be a second." Yori says as she exits the car, walking to the gates as per usual.

""Onee-Chan!""

"Oof!" Yori grunts as two curly haired boys knock into her legs in tight hugs.

"What took you so long?" Ren questions with an angry voice.

"We'd thought you'd bailed out on our deal." Pouts Kai, tugging gently on the sleeve of her shirt.

Yori gives him a stern look. "You know better than that. Sakumo's don't bail out on their deals!" This causes a collective eyeroll from the two.

"Honestly Sis-"

"You only use the Sakumo name when it suits you..."

Of course, this is followed by good whacks on the head for both of them.

-.-

Kai and Ren hugged each other for comfort, emerald green eyes staring from the right, then back to the left. Hikaru and Kaoru looked wary, shooting each other looks in a silent conversation. All the other Hosts are steering clear, even Tamaki, as they get ready to open. The cause of this anomaly?

Yori and Kyoya, of course.

"Is she oblivious to that glare he's got on?" Hikaru wonders aloud.

"Immune maybe-?" Koaru suggests in fascination.

Kyoya really didn't like Yori at the moment. One, she'd ignored him prior to said meeting. Just flat out ignored him. That was reason enough for him to hate her. Nobody in their right minds would ignore an Ootori.

"I'm sorry Miss Sakumo, but I cannot just let you sit in here and leer over Kai and Ren. It would scare our Guests away." Kyoya snips in a semi-cordial tone.

Yori glowers, if she were how at with herself, Kyoya freaked the crap out of her. Those stormy grey eyes seemed to pierce into her soul. But she'd stand her ground no matter what, Ren if her legs were trembling. "Well if I can't be here to watch over them then they can't join you. Sorry." Her tone suggested she really wasn't sorry at all.

"Hey! We have an idea!" Kai starts, getting in between the two Monsters like a little peacekeeper. "What if Nee-Chan just chose the Masters as her Hosts? Then people wouldn't freak about a random girl being there and Nee-Chan could still watch over us!"

"Huh...Wait a minute, why are you calling those idiot Twins MASTERS?!" Yori wails angrily, causing snickers from the devil duo. She glares at them, they glare back.

"That might actually work Mr. Sakumo. We'll have a test run today and see how it goes." Kyoya states, not bothering to ask Yori how she felt about it. Frankly, he didn't really care. "Any other conditions Miss Sakumo?"

"Well, obviously any trips you go on I'll be attending. No worries, I can pay my way."

"And you don't think the other Girls will think this strange and unfair treatment?"

"I don't really care, actually. I think if we explain the fact that my Brothers are just babies-"

""-Are not!""

"- then they'd be understanding enough to realize I, as older Sister, need to say with them."

"Yes, but what if-"

And so the two debated till opening.

"She really is the Hurricane..." Kaoru mumbles at her steely gaze, her ability to remain unwavering.

"He really is the Shadow King." Kai counters at his unwavering glare. And how Yori looked more flustered than ever.

And thus, since Kyoya really is the Shadow King, Yori found herself sitting amiably with the two Twins and her Brothers.

The Girls around her seemed nice enough, seemingly accepting her into their fan girl group as they squeal and giggle.

Yori just stares with emerald eyes wide in horror. '_Wha-what is this_?!' Why were they so close to each others faces? Why were they acting so...

Oh gosh, was that a comment about a bed? She was going to puke. Then she catches Kai and Ren whispering to each other. She leans over to them and hisses. "Don't even think about it." To which they immediately stiffen up and smile innocently.

But before she can glower at them, Hikaru and Kaoru plop down on either side of her. "How's our newest Lady Friend?" Hikaru states while caressing her cheek.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kaoru questions with a devilish smirk, causing an uproar of squeals and 'Me next!'s.

Yori, on the other hand, feels her cheeks warm up. She shoots an emerald glare at their suggestive golden ones. '_You know darn well I'm not here for you two!' _

Yori smacks their hands away from her, standing up and brushing herself off. "...Idiots." She murmurs just loud enough for them to hear. "I'm going to the washroom."

She then stalks off.

Hikaru and Kaoru watch her leave, golden eyes unreadable.

'_**Why is she so...'**_

-.-

Yori washes her face off, trying to cool it down from the warmth from earlier. She sighs to herself in the mirror. It was just her staring back, no great revelations, no insecurities. She looked the way she looked, and that was it, she was to be content. In fact, she was the Sakumo Heiress, she was supposed to look more menacing... But she just looked average.

But all those other girls looked so cute, even when they squeal like aliens or something.

The image of them caressing her face flashes through her mind.

"Ugh! Pull yourself together Yori! This is for Kai and Ren!" She tells herself. _'But if they touch me again...' _

She smiled to herself as she imagined all the horrible ways she could end that sentence.

When she sat back down, face full of determination, everyone at the table stared. "...What?"

All the Girls look away and start chatting as though they hadn't just been staring mindlessly. Yori blinks, and turns to Kai and Ren with a questioning look. They just snicker, and that gives Yori an ominous feeling.

"We want-"

"-to play a game Yori-Hime." She feels arms wrap around her from behind.

'These morons will never learn.' She thinks, trying to ignore the blush on her face. "Well I don't, so stop bothering me."

"But Yori, you picked us as your hosts!" Kaoru says.

"Therefore it is our job to entertain you." Hikaru states slyly.

"Then why are you annoying me instead? Why don't you go 'entertain' these lovely girls?" Yori snips, ignoring their suggestiveness.

"Oh! No don't worry about us!" One girl responds with a little too much eagerness. Her fellow fans nodding along vigorously.

'_Whats up with them_?' Yori thinks cluelessly.

Then Hikaru snatches her hand and pulls her to her feet. "Hey!" She protests.

"Yori-Chaan!"

"Play a game with us!"

Yori is nervous, because all the mischievous playfulness that their eyes once held is gone, to be replaced with something...Sinister. It almost makes her want to shiver, but she'd never allow such a thing. "If i play rhsi game will you leave me alone?" She finally consents, gaining two nods from them. "Okay then, what is it?"

All the girls watch in excitement, but Kai and Ren are anxious. What were their newly appointed Masters up to?

They share matching vindictive smirks""Let's play the Which one is Hikaru Game!""

The two throw out their arms like its some sort of celebration, but all Yori can do is get wide eyed.

"How about this, if you can guess which one of us is which, then we'll apologize."

Oh gosh, how could she have forgotten that important part of their rather short past? The guilt she'd swallowed? Trying to forget those lifeless golden eyes. It had been for Kimi, she'd gotten the revenge.

The rather spiteful tint in Hikaru's eyes tells her they definitely haven't forgotten, but...

'_Kaoru is just emotionless..._' She couldn't read his emotions so clearly.

But... She wasn't sorry, she wouldn't be sorry. Even if she knew how much it hurt them. She wouldn't regret it, it was for her baby Sister. '_But did you really have to hurt them like that?'_

Yori bites her gums. "It seems as though I've forgotten my phone in the bathroom, excuse me."

She needed out, needed away from those accusing golden eyes.

Gosh, why were their eyes so piercing?!

"Sis..?" Kai calls out in concern as his older Sister all but runs out. He turns to Hikaru and Kaoru and frowns. "What was that?"

They don't even look at him as Hikaru states. "Ne, you two keep the girls company, we'll be back in a sec."

Kai and Ren were aware that almost every eye was on the Hitachiin's as they ran out.

Ren looks at him expectantly, asking for direction. Kai smiles reassuringly. '**_Nee-Chan is strong, she can take care of herself.'_**

"So, you girls never told us what instruments you all play!" Kai states brightly, before being nudged by his Brother. "Ne Kai! They obviously don't need to play instruments. Didn't you hear their pretty voices?"

This was followed by many squeals.

-.-

She breathes out as she looks t herself in the bathroom mirror once more. '_Would I have said those things again?' _Maybe she would, if they'd hurt her Sister again. Maybe she'd say something worse. It didn't matter if she was in the right or wrong. What mattered was that they'd hurt Kimi, and that was that.

That's when the door bursts open again, revealing two Twins that make Yori want to run for the exit...Only they're blocking it.

Yori glares at them. "You do realize that this is the girls bathroom, right?" She deadpans.

"It's really amazing how you can stay so calm, after knowing what you said to us." Kaoru murmurs.

Yori blinks with perfect surprise. "Oh! You're not still upset about what happened years ago are you?"

Hikaru's fists tighten. "Don't play with us! You know what you said and you know what it meant!"

Kaoru frowns, grabbing his forearm. "Hikaru-!"

"-No Kaoru! You see the way she treats those boys! Like Individuals! She lied! She lied about what she said and she's not even sorry about it!"

Yori was stunned, mostly by the slight shine in his eyes. '_He's hurt, you hurt him.' _But that'd been her intention to begin with. Hurt them for hurting Kimi. "You guys can't possibly still be...Hurt from that one comment all those years ago..."

They freeze, and surprisingly its Kaoru that answers. "It was...Very similar to what an important person once said to us..."

Yori snorts. "Well, you're right, I didn't mean it. But that doesn't mean that I regret saying it."

Their eyes quickly turn to glares.

"You hurt my little Sister, the way I see it, it was just payback." Yori replies, ignoring their hurt expressions.

"Listen here you little Brat...You're going to apologize to us!" Hikaru demands, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

Yori shakes her head. "One has to be sorry to apologize. So no." Yori purposefully strides in between them for the exit. She pauses hesitantly, before lifting her hand and placing it on Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru." She then places a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Kaoru, you guys really shouldn't believe what I said back then."

Then she was gone, leaving only their frozen, wide-eyed expressions as she does.

Not a sound is heard throughout the bathroom.

"K-Kaoru..." Hikaru glares at the floor. "She just saw our hair parted different ways..."

"Hikaru...We parted our hair differently today."

"No!" Kaoru turns to his Brother in surprise of his exclamation.

Hikaru clenched his fists. "Not her! Anyone b-but her! I hate her Kaoru! I hate her so much! It's not fair that she can tell apart! Not when she's the one that made us believe no one ever could!" His voice breaks at the end.

Kaoru didn't waste anytime engulfing his Twin in a comforting hug. "I know..." It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the mean girl of all people would be one of the few to see them as Individuals. Why...How? It wasn't fair. She wouldn't even grace them with an apology.

But at the same time...Kaoru's heart felt lighter. Maybe he didn't share his brothers feelings completely then, because... '_She can tell us apart.' _The thought made him feel so much lighter.

-.-

_A/N: AHHHH! The feedback for this fic is awe-mazing! Thank you to you all! Oh! And sorry if you all didn't get this update the first time. I'm on vacation and I just now opened it and saw that it wasn't the right chapter.:/ So I added more to the chapter and here it is!_

_Okay! So who do you all favor more? Kaoru or Hikaru? And yes, I am pretty much deciding sooner rather than later. So please state your choice and why! I'd love to hear it!XD_


	4. Dude Looks Like a Lady!

A/N: Some of you question where Haruhi is in this fic. Well, I know most fics seem to start off with the OC meeting Haruhi first and stuff, an then finding out not much later that she's a boy. No I haven't forgotten about our favorite Heroine (Never!). I was going to drag out until next chapter, but I decided to mush things together for Haruhi-lovers (which is...Basically everyone, right?).

**Thanks to my Beta for the revision of this chapter!:D**

-.-

**Mean Girl**

**Chapter 4: Dude Looks Like A Lady-? **

-.-

"The Sakumo's have left." Kyoya informs the rest of the hosts. Though he didn't really need to, because all of them had seen as Yori promptly grabbed both boys by the elbows and ran off.

"Does Yori-Chan not like us Takashi?" Hunny asks, eyes wide and watery.

"No, she was just in a hurry." Mori murmurs.

"But she was in a hurry earlier today too though!" Honey pouts. "We barely even know her..."

"You should...Invite her for cake then."

"Ah! Great idea Takashi! You're so smart!"

Haruhi eyes the Fangirl-squeal worthy scene with indifference, before noticing her lack of harassment. She turns to find Tamaki sulking in a corner. "Mm, Tamaki-Sempai, you're more sulky than usual today..."

That was pretty much all she had to do. Tamaki was up and creating flowers of happiness in an instant. "MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER NOTICED MY DISTRESS! Are you worried dear Haruhi?" His eyes practically gleam with happiness.

"...Not really, just curious." Haruhi admits, and finds Tamaki back in his emo corner.

"He's just upset about the whole you ignoring him slash Yori Sakumo ignoring him." Kyoya says nonchalantly.

"Don't say it as though its not a big deal!" Tamaki cries. "How can she ignore me so easily! I'm the President here!"

Everyone resists the urge to raise an eyebrow, even Hunny. Everyone knew Kyoya was the brains behind the operation. The neck to guild and turn the head, like any good Wife was.

"There is the whole subject of Miss Sakumo's interaction with Hikaru and Kaoru today that needs discussed." Kyoya says.

"That's right." Haruhi nods, turning to her other Harassers, both of which looked incredibly distracted. "You guys had Sakumo-San to host today..."

Hikaru crosses his arms childishly. "Yeah, so what?" He snaps.

Haruhi blinks in surprise, making Hikaru look away in shame. Kaoru squeezes his forearm. "We don't want her here anymore." Hikaru didn't, and while Kaoru did want to explore this odd feeling in his chest, he wouldn't make Hikaru suffer for it. Besides, he could always explore it with Haruhi.

"That's not really an option, since its either she becomes a client or takes away the Sakumo Twin's that you are both so fond of." Kyoya informs them, knowing full well that neither of them would want to relinquish the adoring boys.

It was true, they were practically mini-Hitachiin's in the making. Besides, if they didn't help them with being Twins and exploring all the wonders it held, who would? Certainly not that wretch of a woman.

"I'll take your silence as compliance then. Though we do need to talk about your disturbances today. Such as walking out on your clients..." Kyoya's voice takes a dark turn at the last sentence, giving everyone chills.

"It won't happen again." Kaoru mumbles, both Twins glaring at the ground. Haruhi frowns at them. What was up with their behaviors? They'd been acting strange ever since the Sakumo Boys arrived...No, ever since Yori Sakumo arrived.

"Good, then onto another subject-"

But Haruhi wasn't really paying attention, eying the Twins instead. They noticed, and flashed her grins that were like plastic.

-.-

"Hey Kimi! Kimi! Kimi-Hime!"

"Argh! Do you ever shut up?"

Yori blinks, resisting the urge to sigh. "You're not seriously still upset about the whole grounding thing are you?"

"You grounded me for a whole month!" Kimi wails angrily.

Yori shrugs. "Get over it, it's only a month."

"Ugh! You're not my Mom!"

"Nope, but I'm in charge."

"How I wish I had a normal family!"

_'That again_.' Yori frowns. "And just what isn't normal about our family?"

Kimi scoffs. "You can't seriously be asking me this..."

"Well, yeah I mean, I know we have like, a whole neighborhood of Yakuza living around us, but-"

"That's not it!" Kimi cries. "I couldn't care less about that!"

Yori hums thoughtfully. "Then what is it?"

"Parents! I wish they were around! So you wouldn't get to boss me around like some Mother-replacement or something!" Kimi finally did it, she cracked.

And Yori was shocked, and hurt, but she wouldn't show that, no. "Well that's a stupid wish, this is the way life is, so suck it up and stop being such a whiny brat." Yori's flat voice cuts.

Kimi blinks, hurt evident in her eyes. "Nee-Chan!"

"No, you obviously need some growing up to do if you can't be content with what you have!" Yori glares at her. "You should know that there are children with far less than you, who are perfectly content with their lives. Stop whining, and be strong."

Kimi had never heard her Sister so blunt with her. Sure, others, anyone that messed with them, but never to her. It scared her, and she hated it. Hated the fact that she could of just gone and destroyed everything good in their relationship.

Yori gives her a soft smile. "Be strong Kimi, for your family."

Kimi's eyes widen, of course, what was she thinking? Yori would never give up on her. She never had when Kimi had done worse. "I-I really don't like you right now!" Kimi cries, before running off to Ouran Middle School.

'_Stupid Yori. Stupid, perfect Nee-Chan!' _

-.-

"So...The Host Club..." Yes, Ritsu, the ever clever one, elegantly states.

"What about them?" Yori dead pans while kicking the soccer ball back at him for warm up.

"Um, nothing. Just, you know, everyone's been talking-"

"Wait, how would you know if everyone's been talking?" Yori points out the obvious fact, that is, that Ritsu didn't HAVE any friends.

"They've been talking really loudly." Ritsu corrects himself. "And...They say you go there now after school..."

Yori's eyes narrow as she kicks the ball extra hard this time. Ritsu stops it, but doesn't miss the burning sensation on his shin as he does. "Yeah, is that a problem?" Yori pins him with an iron glare.

Ritsu frowns. "No..."

Everyone that noticed the dark aura around he two began to talk. "They're going to battle it out on he field!"

"Idiot they're on the same team! I think they're going to start a fire and burn the competition!"

"No, no, they're definitely planning their diabolical idea to take over the world via death glares and soccer balls!"

"...Dude, seriously, you need to lay off the manga."

-.-

"It's going to storm." Yori mumbles to herself at the dark, ominous clouds.

""ONEEE-CHAAAN!"" The curly haired boys hug her legs happily.

"Hey Brats, ready for another day in hades?" Yori questions.

""Yeah!"" They exclaim, not at all perturbed by her lack of enthusiasm.

You laughs. "Okay, okay let's hurry then."

"Is Kimi-Nee-Chan coming today?" Ren asks innocently.

"Ren-!" Kai hisses, eying Yori nervously.

The two grimace as Yori's aura darkens noticeably. "Kimi is hanging out with some friends after class today again, so no."

"Oh..." Ren trails off nervously, clutching Kai for comfort.

-.-

""Welcome!"" Yori blinks in horror, the Boys laugh.

"That whole posing thing never gets old!" Ren giggles, before seeing Hikaru and Kaoru. Kai and Ren instantly become sober. ""Masters!"" And bow deeply.

Yori gains an angry tick mark. "I SAID STOP CALLING THEM THAT!"

"Hey Minions." Kaoru greets casually, messing up Kai's hair. He and Hikaru grin at the boys adoring expressions.

"What are we learning today Masters?"

"Yeah what's our lesson?"

"Today, we'll be learning the art of sarcasm, and how to make it effective against those that annoy you." Hikaru explains, shooting Yori a smug glance.

Yori glares at him. '_You little-'_

"Beautiful Flower! It is great to see you-"

'_Idiot, ignore.'_ Yori turns away from him without a second thought. "Hey Ootori, can I just with the Hitachiins again today? They're trying to corrupt my boys again."

"I see, try not to cause too much of a ruckus again today?" Kyoya shoots her a warning glance that tells her he isn't asking.

Tamaki frowns. "Stop ignoring me! Daughter!" He then goes to cry on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Sempai, get off I have work to do." The shorter boy states with slight irritation.

"But Haru-hiiii-!"

Haruhi turns wide brown eyes at Yori. The two stare at each other for a moment.

Long lashes, feminine face, large eyes... Yori twitches unconsciously. '_He's prettier than I am!...Why am I twitching?!'_

"YORI-CHAN!"

"Mitsukuni, inside voice."

"Right, sorry Takashi."

Yori grimaces as the incredibly cute boy appears in front of her. '_Too cute. Too cute! Run!'_

But Hunny just widens his brown eyes sweetly. "Have cake with me and Takashi?"

Yori twitches. "S-sure Sempai." Why are you so frigging cute?!

"YAY!" Mori gives her a slightly sympathetic glance as she's pulled like a ragdoll to their table.

She hears snickering, and turns to glare daggers at the older set of Twins. They just shrug her off, before taking her Brothers to practice the 'art' of sarcasm on Tamaki.

Yori frowns. '_I need to work on my glares...' _

-.-

"Umm...You're Hikaru!" One girl points at Hikaru.

"Oh, sorry you got it wrong, care to play again?"

The girls all nod vigorously at them.

Yori doesn't say anything. She didn't really care if they lied to their clients. In fact, she was just happy they weren't bothering her. The Twins seemed to have more people than usual today, Kai and Ren seemed to be taking a load off their shoulders though.

She hated to admit it but...She could see why they'd want to host. Everything here seemed much happier than usual. The girls were always smiling and laughing, and no harsh words were exchanged. There was no jealousy she could see, because all of them were made to feel like one of a kind.

Begrudgingly, Yori began to respect her Brothers decision to work here.

"Ne, care to play Yori-Chan?" Kaoru asks, throwing an arm around her from behind the couch.

"Not really." Yori dead pans.

"Awe but Yori-Chan! It's fun!" Hikaru states with a trying smile.

Yori just stares at him, reminded of his outburst from yesterday. "...Fine."

The girls all cheer, saying something about 'winning over the stoic girl!' And Yori finds herself seated before two spinning Twins with matching green hats.

"Which one is-"

"-Hikaru?"

Everyone stares at her in anticipation.

Yori eyes them boredly, before pointing. "The one on the right is Hikaru."

"Ah...And what makes you think that?" Hikaru questions.

'_So that's what they're up to...' _Yori shrugs. "Hikaru is louder when he plays this game, because he's more excited about it." She doesn't add anymore, despite their expectant looks.

""Annnd-?""

Yori shrugs. "You guys are just different, kay?" Yori states. '_Now leave me alone!'_

She turns to go sit down, but notices all the girl staring at her with gleaming eyes. "...What?" Did she have something on her face?

They immediately ignore her as though nothing happened and start chatting with each other.

'..._This place is full of weirdoes.'_

-.-

"We need them." Kyoya states shortly.

"Yeah yeah you told me, host meeting and whatever. I just don't see why I have to leave." Yori responds while crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Miss Sakumo-"

"-It's just Yori."

"-I don't believe you understand the 'host members only' part."

"Psh, what's so important that you can't let me stay? Unless you're trying to corrupt my Brothers!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're incredibly paranoid?"

"Stop avoiding the subject!"

In the end, Yori was kicked out and had to wait a good twenty minutes for her Brothers. All she could be was watch the weather outside worsen.

The door finally opens, causing Yori to stumble to her feet.

Haruhi stares back at her. "Oh, Sakumo-San."

"Just Yori is fine, are Kai and Ren done too?" Yori asks, more ham impatient.

"Then you can just call me Haruhi. Yeah, they'll be out soon I thi-" A loud boom of thunder claps through the school, and Haruhi flinches noticeable.

"...Haruhi, are you okay?" Yori asks, just as Haruhi opens frightened brown eyes. "I-I'm fine. They'll be out soon." Haruhi nods to her, before running off.

"...Hm-" Yori hums. '_He looked terrified._' She didn't know why this made her feel upset.

"Hey Sis! We're ready to go!" Kai states, before noticing her staring off into the distance. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Haruhi-San."

"Oh, the girly looking guy? He's the only sane one in the club..." Ren states bluntly.

"Yeah but...He looked scared." Yori mumbles. They look at her questioningly, but she just shakes her head. "Let's get home then, ne?"

The three walk out to the limo, only for Yori to stop short. "Agh! My coat! You guys go stay here, I'll be right back."

"Hurry!" Ren orders as Yori closes the limo door on them.

Yori huffs to herself as she runs back in the pink building. Another clap of thunder resounds throughout the school. Yori hums to herself in surprise. 'Was that-?'

It sounded like a squeak.

Yori pauses, looking a round at the empty hall.

-**_CLAP_**!-

"Ah!"

There was no mistaking it this time, the light, shaky yell of fear. Yori closes in on the door where the sound was coming from. She opens it softly, allowing it to creak open.

The sight that beheld her left her speechless. Haruhi, curled up in a ball, her hands covering her ears.

"...Haruhi-San..." Haruhi's head shoots up. "A-ah, Yori-San. I thought you'd le-" Of course, she's interrupted by a crack of thunder, causing her to scream out.

'_She sounds like Kimi_...' Yori's body moves on its own. In fact, it hadn't even registered in Yori's mind that she knew Haruhi was a girl now. Yori instantly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"Shh, lets get you home Haruhi-Chan." Yori states, allowing herself into big sister mode.

Haruhi seems more numb than anything, allowing Yori to tug her along. Yori's mind was actually working into overtime. '_The boys have headphones in the limo to block out the noise, I'm sure I can get her address from Ootori, and I can get his number from the boys.'_ It vaguely occurred to her that she no longer twitches at the sight of Haruhi.

-.-

"Yori-San!"

Yori paused her movements, turning around in the hall to find a small Brunette running up to her. "Haruhi-Chan, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for, you know, yesterday..." Haruhi trails off awkwardly.

Yori smiles reassuringly. "It wasn't a big deal, but you're welcome."

"Ah, okay then..." Haruhi looks as though she wants to ask more.

"And don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about your little...Dilemma." Yori's smile turns into a smirk. "Though I would like to hear the story behind it."

Haruhi sighs. "Thanks for that, and it's a long story-"

The two talk the whole way to the cafeteria.

""HARUHIII!"" Two sets of arms wrap around Haruhi as she enters the lunchroom.

Then they spot Yori behind her.

"...What is she doing here." Hikaru questions while Kaoru just eye her warily.

"She and I were talking." Is all Haruhi says as she tries wiggling out of their grasp.

"Mm, go away, we don't like you." Hikaru dead pans, an irritated look on his face. '**_Stop shoving your way into our world.'_**

Yori rolls her eyes at him. "Now, now, is that anyway to speak to someone who knows all the clubs dirty secrets?"

Kaoru's eyes narrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, Yori knows I'm a gi-"

""DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!"" Both Twins yell, looking around anxiously to see if anyone had heard.

"I must admit, it does explain why you guys are always pining over her." Yori reports. "Can't believe I missed it before, I just suspected you guys were gay."

Both Twins glare at her, and suddenly, they've linked themselves on both her arms. "Wha-hey!"

"You guys.." Haruhi just sighs, and follows them out the door.

"Uh, Haruhi? Being kidnapped here!" Yori yells, thrashing around futilely.

"Just shut up would you?" Hikaru grumbles.

_'He really doesn't like me, understandable_.' Yori thinks to herself. '_But_...' She turns to Kaoru, who catches her gaze. His eyes weren't unkind, she notes. Odd, they were almost unreadable. Kaoru seems to catch himself, quickly turning away from her.

Yori frowns. _'I don't get him_.' That frustrated her.

"I can walk on my own you know, you don't need to drag me you idiots." Yori hisses, and Haruhi shoots her a sympathetic look.

When they reached music room 3, every host was already waiting.

"You mustn't tell anyone!" Tamaki wails.

'_Idiot, ignore._' Only...She can't, because the Twins won't let her go, and Tamaki is in her face. So she went into defensive mode. "Get out of my face!" She exclaims while trying to move back.

Tamaki blinks at her sudden revulsion of him...Or something else. "You...Acknowledged me...MOMMY SHE ACKNOWLEDGED ME!" Tamaki cries in joy, flowers flying everywhere.

"That's great Daddy, but we're off subject." Kyoya states flatly.

"Oh! Right!" He then runs back into a normal civilized being. "You, my dear Hime, must keep this secret till your dying breath!" Tamaki strikes a pose.

"...Is he ever serious?" Yori asks Haruhi, who looks mildly irritated. "You guys, Yori already said she wouldn't tell! You don't need to go to all this trouble..."

"Really? Oh thank you kind Secretkeeper! We shall cherish you always and-"

"-Give you lots of cake!" Hunny grins.

"-And give you all the sweets your zipped lips may desire!" Tamaki rants happily, hugging Haruhi as he does so.

'_He likes her.' _Yori thinks randomly. '_No...No way, then why would he call her Daughter? It makes no sense...'_

"You two can let her go now." Kyoya says pointedly to the two boys holding her. "Unless...You'd rather not." She didn't really like that suggestive tone he held.

She's dropped like a hot potato, as Kaoru and Hikaru notice it also.

"Well since we're all already here...Cake party!" Hunny yells excitedly.

_'He's got a one track mind.'_ Yori sweatdrops, but doesn't disagree with him because, well, it's Hunny, and she simply couldn't say no to that face.

-.-

And so, Yori knew of Haruhi's secret in a very anticlimactic way, Hikaru grew an unrivaled hatred for her, and Kaoru remained confusing. The Fangirls were up to something, but Yori didn't think it was sinister to her. Kimi avoided her like usual, and Kai and Ren grew a disgusting admiration for the Hitachiins.

Oh, and she finally started to acknowledge that...One guy (what was his name again?).

The calm before the storm was evident on on the way to Okinawa.

Somehow, Yori found herself wedged by the window, next to Hikaru. The two glared at each other with as much wrath as they could fathom. "Why are we taking you again?" He questions shortly.

"Why am I letting my Brothers work under you two again?" Yori counters, putting on her most menacing face.

"Cheh." Hikaru grumbles, not at all perturbed by the intimidating aura she was creating.

'_Darn, these guys really aren't afraid of me.'_ This fact should've made her upset...So why was her heart feeling lighter?

The Twins seemed to ignore Yori for the most part that day, except for the moments Yori would interrupt them, then Hikaru would get pissed and start glowering at her, and she'd return the sentiments. She found that she enjoyed it, even if he didn't. Maybe it was the fact that they remained...fearless? No, they weren't afraid of her reputation.

She really liked that.

In the end, however, Yori felt sleep take over, and didn't wake up till they got to the private jet.

-.-

A/N: Sooo, Kaoru is in the lead at the moment, and I must admit he's my favorite character in the show (Haruhi being second). But anyways, it's still undecided for the most part, tell me what you think and who you prefer!:D

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys are the sauce! The awesome sauce!:)

Next chapter is Okinawa, things should get pretty wild there;) Some bonding time with Kaoru awaits! Till next time! Shall I give you a hint?...OKAY!

**Chapter 5: Never Been Kissed! Hikaru's Revenge-?**


	5. Never been Kissed! Hikaru's Revenge?

Review Write backs!

**Mazgrl98**: I KNOW! He's so sweet and selfless, he totally deserves a happy ending. And since so many people seem to be favoring him and Yori (me included) then I guess that means he will!XD

**ELMOSWURLDisscary**: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Btw, love the penname!:D

-.-

**Mean Girl **

**Chapter 5: Never Been Kissed! Hikaru's Revenge?**

-.-

"-And so I ended up kissed by her."

Yori burst out laughing at Haruhi's retelling of her first kiss. "Are you serious?!"

Haruhi shrugs indifferently, and Yori got the feeling that she was just that to a lot of things, indifferent. "Pretty much."

Yori snorts. "You know most girls would cry at having their first kiss stolen by a girl."

_In Tamaki's point of view._

The two Girls giggle, flowers of femininity floating around them in a pink hue.

"Wait, you mean you've never kissed before?" Haruhi's long luscious flashes bat in surprise.

Yori giggles and shakes her head. "Nope! I'm waiting for that special someone, you know?"

Haruhi's chocolate colored eyes brighten. "That's so great! And so girly and feminine. We should be friends forever!"

Yori nods vigorously. "We'll go shopping and have sleep overs, paint our nails and talk about crush's!"

The two giggle uncontrollably.

Tamaki sighs fondly at the scene, stars in his eyes.

"You're having one of your sick delusions again." Kyoya deadpans.

"Kyoya, they're going to be the best of friends! Together they'll bask in all the glory of everything feminine!" Tamaki announces, catching the girls attention.

"What's he on about?" Yori asks cluelessly.

"Don't know, don't care." Haruhi states flatly, giving Tamaki the stink eye.

Yori then notices the Twins staring over at her, Hikaru wearing a suspiciously smug look.

Yori resists the urge to shiver at the bad premonitions, and gives them both a glare. '_Stop looking at me creeps!'_

"I didn't really know Nee-Chan was so girly." Ren states. "First kisses are special!" Kai mocks, the two cackling.

Yori rolls her eyes. "Hardy har har, say whatever you want, it doesn't change my opinion." Yes, she was aware that the whole 'first kiss' was a bit childish, but she didn't care.

**_"He was my first kiss, he'll be my last."_**

-.-

The wind blew in her hair, the sea air filled her lungs, the sound of crashing waves met her ears.

Yori, Kai, and Ren all had uncharacteristically giddy grins on their faces. ""IT'S THE BEEEEAACH!"" The rest of the host club watch in shock as Yori and her Brothers run around like crazy people, whooping and tripping on the sand as they do.

They all just shrug, before joining them in their squealing. Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya just walking behind like mature little teenagers.

Yori laughs for no reason at all, feeling light hearted. Then she spots all the other girls waiting for them.

"Yori-Chan!" All the Hitachiin fans yell, waving happily.

Yori grins back, joining them for once in their giddiness. "HIII!" She states while running over, her Brothers joining her.

"Isn't this great?" Yori questions happily as she greets all the girls.

"You seem more chipper than usual." One girl notices.

Yori laughs, not the least bit perturbed. "I just love the beach!"

They all giggle, making Yori confused. "Eh, what's so funny?"

"Nothing! You're just like a total different person all of a sudden!"

"...Okay?"

"Hey Sis! Lets go swimming!" Ren points to the crashing blue waves.

Yori yelps in excitement. "Let's go!" Before running off into the waves with her Brothers.

"Hey Sis! Look we got a beach ball!" Kai throws a giant inflated ball at her.

"Sweet!" Yori states, while hitting it back at them.

Kaoru watches them by his Brothers side. "She's so...Odd right now."

Hikaru smirks. "That'll make things easier." Kaoru eyes him. "Hikaru...?"

Hikaru's smirk widens. "I'll tell you later, right now lets go entertain our guests."

Koaru frowns, but nods nonetheless. Unbeknownst to them, their fans are watching, and misinterpreting the scene.

Ruka grins to her group of friends. "Did you all get that?" They all nod in affirmative, eyes gleaming.

It's thirty minutes later that Yori breaks off from the group, still dressed in a soaked pair of shorts and a t-shirt. '_I'll let them dry off.'_ She thinks while throwing them off, revealing her white bikini.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice questions, making Yori jump slightly, looking around frantically.

Kyoya smiles up at her from his place underneath a giant umbrella.

Yori grins, taking a seat next to him. "Yep! I love the beach."

He looks slightly amused, typing down something on his laptop. "I can tell."

"So why aren't you out there too?" Yori questions before taking a set next to him.

Kyoya gives her a pointed look. Yori laughs. "Oh right, cool type..."

The two just sit there in silence, Kyoya typing while Yori listens to the sound of the waves... Oh yeah, and all of Kyoya's Fangirls sit by and watch.

"Yori-Chaaan, you're with our group!" Hikaru states, appearing out thin air.

"Ack! Hitachiin-Baka!" Yori glares at him. "Go away."

Hikaru tuts as though chastising a child. "But Yori-Chan, if you don't come with us, who will keep us from tainting those innocent boys minds with our deviousness?"

Yori twitches, standing up and brushing herself off. She stands next to Hikaru. "Where are we going?"

Hikaru's eyes gleam. "In a cave."

"...In a cave?" She repeats flatly. "Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions! They're waiting for us!" Hikaru states, before grabbing her arm and practically dragging her along.

Yori's eyes narrow at him though. '_He hates me, why have me join them in some odd cave excursion?'_ Whatever the reason, Yori had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

There stands several girls, Haruhi, her Boys, and...Kaoru. He shoots her a strangely wary glance, shifting slightly. Yori grimaces at him. '_I don't get it, I don't get him.' _

Yori had a tendency to dislike things she didn't understand.

Kaoru ends their staring contest abruptly, turning to his Brother instead. "There you are Hikaru! I was lonely..." Kaoru puts on a very convincing blush.

Hikaru instantly grabs for his Brother. "Oh Kaoru! I was so lost without you!"

Yori sighs and immediately goes to stand by her Brothers, only to find them hoarded by a bunch of girls. '_Lame_.' So she took a stand next to Haruhi instead. "Hey."

"Hi." Haruhi greets.

"So, you got roped into this thing too, huh?"

"Pretty much, they're trying to find out what I fear." Haruhi shrugs.

Yori blinks. "Fear-? You mean they don't know?"

Haruhi gives her a pointed look. "You're the only one at school who knows." The unspoken 'I'd like to keep it that way' was evident.

"What! You mean Yori gets to know and we don't?!" Hikaru looks outraged at the thought."

""...Yeah."" Both girls answer nonchalantly, before walking off to the cave together.

Hikaru glare at the chestnut haired girl, talking so innocently with Haruhi. '**_Get out.' _**

"Hikaru..." Kaoru sighs, running to catch up with his Twin, who was now racing off to the girls.

Kai and Ren look on at the scene in confusion. ""Something isn't right there..."" They mutter to themselves, before turning to the girls and putting on bright smiles. "Lets go before we get left behind!"

Yori found herself side by side with Haruhi, the Twins on either side of them. The story they told...

Yori subtly shivered.

Kaoru seemed to be the only that took notice, being right next to her. "Oh, Yori-Hime's not...Scared is she?" Kaoru questions teasingly.

Yori immediately sets a face of disinterest. "Cheh, you'd have to try a little harder than that to scare me." Then she notices that he's leaning down towards her slightly, and for some reason... '_So uncomfortable!' _She wails in her mind, speeding up to avoid him. Only Sakumo's didn't 'avoid' people, no, she was just...Getting a head start. Yeah, that's it.

Just then, the lights seemed to flicker. Yori turns back to them, horrorstruck. "The flashlights-?!"

They flicker back to life.

Kaoru chuckles nervously. "For a moment there I just they were going to go-" everything goes dark. "...Out."

There's a cluster of horrified screams, followed by the Hitachiins comforting words, but Yori can't find them. She reaches out frantically, walking aimlessly, one thing on her mind. "Kai! Ren! Are you two alright?" She calls out, unable to keep a hint of nervousness out of her tone.

"We're-"

"-Okay."

""Nee-Chan!"" States the boys, linking arms with one another. "Where are you?" Kai questions, looking around futilely in the pitch black.

"Uh, hang on." Yori mumbles, walking to the voices. She grabs onto something warm. "...Who is this?" She asks bluntly.

"Yori-Hime?" Kaoru's voice asks from right in front of her. Yori recoils like something bit her. "Hey are you okay?" Kaoru asks suddenly.

_'W-why would you ask that?! You're supposed to hate me!'_ Yori thinks, torn between keeping quiet and pretending like she wasn't there, or owning up to her own voice. Her serious internal debate ends when a hand grabs her by the wrist, before slipping to fit in her hand. She's barely aware that she gives a squeak of surprise.

"We should all hold hands so we don't lose one another!" Kaoru's voice suggests.

"Great idea Kaoru!"

"I want to hold hands with Haruhi-Kun!"

'_He's the one holding my hand.' _Her mind registers. '_But why-?_' She then notices how much larger his hand is over hers, and blushes furiously. '_Agh! Pull yourself together!'_ Yori tells herself. '_Even if this is the first time I've...AGH! I can't believe this is the first time I've held a boy who was outside my family by hand!' _How embarrassing. '_Can't...Take it.' _

"I can find my own way!" Yori protests, trying to shake her hand free. '_Let go. Let go. Let go!'_

"Stop being an idiot! You'll just get lost!" Kaoru states, tightening his hold on her. Yori growls. "You're the Idiot here!"

There's a gasp. "Hey! I have my phone on me!" There's a collective round of relieved sighs and gasps as the two stop their struggle. And suddenly the cave is lit up once more, all the girls with their phone out. "That's a relief..." Yori mumbles, before noticing one really evident and embarrassing thing.

She and Kaoru are the only ones holding hands. She instantly glares at Kaoru, recoiling back from him an stepping back. "Well now that that's ov-" her head hits something. "-Ow!"

-**CRRACK**-

There's a comical stillness, where everyone just freezes and looks over to her, but Yori looks up at the rumbling rocks, pebbles falling on her face. "Uh-" Yori mumbles, vaguely aware that she should probably move.

"-YORI WATCH OUT!"

Something all but mauls her over as the rocks hit the ground, and darkness follows. "...Yori-Hime? You awake?" Oh gosh, that's Kaoru. "No, I'm unconscious." Is her definitive reply.

Kaoru snorts at that. "Hold on." Yori nods. 'Yeah, no, because I have no problem with you practically on top of me.' She thinks sarcastically, because she can literally feel his breath on her face, and his body on hers. '_I'm going to die.'_

"Aha! Found it!" And then a light is on her face. "Oweee!" She whines, making him chuckle. "I'd say in sorry but, well-"

"-You're not, I get up. Now get off!" Yori demands, squirming uncomfortably.

Kaoru does so, turning back to the collapsed rocks. "Hear that?" Yori stands as well, going closer to the newly made wall. "Ah, sounds like screaming."

"Sounds like Hikaru." Yori can hear the hint of concern that seeps into his voice. She nods. "And my Boys."

Kaoru shines the light around, before taking his phone and dialing. "Hikaru? Yeah we're both fi-Kai! Ren! Give back the phone! No I said now!" Yori took notice that he sounded like her right now, all parental. Like a wannabe Guardian. "Hey listen! I'm perfectly fine! We're going to try finding a way out from this end...No, don't try that it'll only collapse more...Hikaru I promise I'll be okay!"

Yori sighs to herself and rubs her throbbing head, this could take a while. Kaoru continues. "Yes I will! Okay, let Kai and Ren on...No because they're freaking out!"

And suddenly the phones handed to her. Yori stares at it for a second in surprise, before taking it. "Hello?"

""NEE-CHAN!""

Yori frowns. "Oi, that better not be tears I hear. Don't you know Sakumo's don't cry! Especially about something so trivial as getting separated." She states, biting her lip worriedly. '_Please don't cry, I hate it when you two cry.'_

"R-right-!"

"-Sorry Nee-Chan..."

Yori smiles at their trying to be strong. "Well, Hitachiin and I will see you on the other side, promise."

"Okay Nee-Chan-"

"-You'd better!"

The line goes dead, leaving only the awkward silence to follow. "Well then, we should probably get going." Kaoru mutters, Yori handing the phone back to him. "Right..."

Kaoru starts forward, Yori stumbling to catch up. "Uh, Hitachiin?" Kaoru hums, noticing the slight change in her tone. Her eyes shift to the side. "Thanks..."

Kaoru's eyes widen slightly, but then he smirks. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Yori just glares at him, thankful for the dark lighting that hid her embarrassed blush. '_Saved by a fashion Designers Kid. Realllly showing off that Yakuza pride Yori!' _

Kaoru laughs freely, before clasping her hand. "Let's hurry." But Yori is too busy freaking out. "Let go of my hand!"

Kaoru blinks in confusion, before looking surprised. "Geez, you really have had no interaction with the opposite gender, have you?" Yori glares at him, but he just laughs. "I mean, I know you've never been kissed, but don't tell me that's the first time you've held hands!"

"..."

"...You're serious."

"S-shut up! I've held hands with boys before..."

"Outside your family?"

"..."

Kaoru laughs uncontrollably. Yori grimaces. "Well unlike some people, I actually put those types of things in high esteem!"

Kaoru rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, true loves kiss and all that fairy tale crap. Honestly I didn't take you as the hopeless romantic type."

Yori purses her lips. "That's got nothing to do with it. I could care less about that. I just, want my first kisser to be my last kisser too." Yori looks him straight in the eyes. "And I'm not ashamed of it either!"

Kaoru just stares. "...You honestly think that type of commitment exists? You honestly think the first person you kiss will be with you forever?"

'**_How stupid and naive_**.'

"I know so. And don't tell me it's impossible either. My Parents were each others first!" Yori exclaims defiantly. "They had enough respect for each other before even knowing each other that they waited! To me that's-" to her it was... "-Admirable! So I'd like that too!"

'**_How strangely...'_**

Kaoru looks at her for a moment, and appears...In deep though. "Ah, okay then." The two walk in silence after this. Yori eyes the taller boy, who looks oddly torn. "So, uh, is it really that odd?" Kaoru stares back. "I mean, does it make me lame?"

Kaoru seems to think about it for a moment. "...Yes, yes it does." Yori gains an angry tick mark. '_Why I oughta-'_

"Though, maybe that isn't such a bad thing." Kaoru comments.

Yori's nose twitches in irritation. '_I don't get you at all!_' She internally wails, resisting the urge to pull out her hair in frustration. "What makes you say that?" She asks in a very forced calm voice.

'**_How strangely childish and-'_**

Kaoru just shrugs, before putting on a wide smirk. "It's kind of...Cute." Yori's jaw drops. _'Ehh_!' Then he goes to pull on her cheeks. "Adorable!"

_'Wh-what is-?!'_ Yori slaps his hands back angrily. "YOU IDIOT!" Kaoru snickers, hopping away like an evil bunny rabbit. "Hitachiin wait! You've got the only light!" Yori yells at him, running after, only to stop short, narrowly avoiding hitting Kaoru in the head. "What is it?"

"Call me Kaoru." He states, suddenly very serious. Yori gives him a weirded out look. "We're not friends Hitachiin."

Kaoru shifts, narrowing his eyes at the caves wall. "I know that, but...You're one of the few who can tell us apart. Calling us by our surname kind of...Ruins it." His voice is oddly soft as he says this.

_'It really bothers him._' It wouldn't kill her, besides... "Okay fine, but only because you saved me from being crushed by an unstable rock foundation." Yori mumbles. "So we're even now...Kaoru-Baka."

Kaoru eyes her with slight surprise. "Alright, even Yori-Hime." Then he smiles, and somehow, because it looks so genuinely pleased and happy, Yori can't help but smile back.

"You hear that?" Kaoru asks. Yori frowns, perking her ears for noise. "It sounds like..." The two share a look. ""WAVES!"" They cheer, before Yori realizes they're on the same page. She glares at him, he gives her an amused look. "C'mon!"

And before she knows it, he's interlaced their hands together once more and pulling her forward. 'What is wrong with him?' She asks herself in a desperate hue. '_Why does he keep grabbing my hand...Why am I letting him?!'_

Maybe because, it didn't feel bad. Foreign, heart jumping, and warm. Yori smiles despite herself. '_So this is what it's like, to hold a boys hand...' _Even if he was just guiding her out of a dark cave.

The light at the end of the tunnel widened as they raced through it. "YES!" Yori yelled, the two jumping out... "...CLLLLIIIFF!"

And into the ocean.

When they resurfaced, Kaoru laughed hysterically while Yori sputtered. "Oh cliff!" He mocks in a girlish tone, making Yori snarl, splashing him. "I do NOT sound like that!"

Kaoru laughed, and continued to make fun of her 'girlish' scream the whole way back to the beach. Then, of course, he was all bit mauled by his Brother. "Kaoru! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine Hikaru!" Kaoru reassures softly. "After those rocks collapsed Yori and I walked until we found an exit. We're fine."

Though Hikaru frowns. '**_Her again_**.' He turns to eye the smiling Yakuza, getting bear-hugged by their Apprentices (yes, he is disregarding the fact that they're her Brother). First with her ability to tell them apart, then with knowing something about Haruhi that they didn't, and now with nearly harming Kaoru! '**_I...Will definitely make her wish she'd never met us!'_**

-.-

In the end, the Host Club plus Yori seated themselves at the dinner table. Eating shellfish that Hunny had apparently...Killed (Yori was still very skeptical).

"Oi, did something happen between Tamaki-Sempai and Haruhi?" Yori asks, leaning over so as not to catch their attention.

Kyoya smirks. "That's right, you and your Brothers didn't see what happened." Yori instantly pouts. "Tell me I wanna know!"

Kyoya just keeps smirking devilishly. Yori glares at him. "You're so mean." Kyoya nods as though this is a clearly accepted fact. "And you're very childish." Somehow, she got the feeling he was getting back at her for something, though she had no idea what...

"Onee-Chan, we're scared-" Kai starts after watching Haruhi for too long. "-Can we go to bed now?" Ren asks, tugging on her sleeve.

"Hm? Sure Kiddos, I'm done anyways." Yori smiles, before standing up with the tired boys. "We're turning in now, so...Yeah." The aura was all too awkward for Yori not to be.

"Goodnight Yori." Kyoya bids with a (still very sly) smile. "Goodnight You guys!" Hunny waves cutely, making Yori avoid eye contact. '_Too cute.'_

She didn't notice the gleaming eyes of one individual as she walked out the door with her Brothers.

'**_Maybe someone will be getting a kiss goodnight too.'_** Cue internal evil laughter.

He could see it now!

**In Hikaru's mind...**

"NOOOO! My first kiss has been stolen by a devilish feign!" Yori yells dramatically (and quite uncharacteristically) as she falls to her knees. "My dreams of waiting for my Prince Charming are ruined! My poor lips and innocence soiled! No one will ever love me now!" Yori bawls. "I might as well live the rest of my life as a bitter old lady with lots of cats! Oh! How I regret ever being rude to those Hitachiin boys!"

Hikaru nods to himself, this was indeed a good image. He'd make it come to light. '_**Just one peck on the mouth and she'll be devastated!' **_He really was a genius.

Kaoru eyes his Brother with a look that says he knows exactly what he's thinking. Hikaru just grins and winks. Honestly, he didn't know why his Twin was so troubled about a small prank like this. '**_It's not like anything could really go wrong.'_** No, in fact, his plan was foul proof.

-.-

Yori shut the door to her Brothers room gently, heaving a sigh of relief as she does so. They'd probably be up in a few hours to climb into her bed, especially with the storm brewing outside.

'_Wait a minute, storm-? _Haruhi.' Yori jogs to her room (which is conveniently right across the hall from the boys) and grabs her pair of headphones from her bag. '_This should do it, I'll just drop them off at her room.' _Yori smiles to herself, before hearing her door snap shut. '_What the-?'_

"...Hitachiin, why are you in my room." Yori questions in a cold tone. '_And why are you smiling like a Cheshire Cat?_' It's not Kaoru, it's Hikaru. For some reason, Yori actually feels more cold towards Eldest.

"Oh my bad, I thought this was my room...You going somewhere?" Hikaru asks, oddly antsy. '**_Just one peck, you can do it! Imagine her face after you do!' _**Hikaru nods determinedly to himself. He could do this...

Even if it will be his first kiss too. '**_Not like it means anything, I hate her, it hardly even qualifies as a kiss.'_**

Yori glares at him. "It's really none of your business now is it?" She then walks to pass him.

'**_Now!' _**Hikaru snatches her wrist and...Twirls her. '_What the heck?!'_ Yori thinks angrily, before feeling herself press against the wall right next to the door. "Hitachiin! What do you think you're doing?!" She'd give him a chance to explain before...

But he just glares at her, hands still constricting her movement. "Just shut up for a second!" Yori scoffs, then notices that...His face is getting closer. '_What is he...?' _

'_Wait, is he trying to kiss me?!' _With that one thought, her stomach drops.

-.-

Hikaru was missing.

Kaoru knew what it meant, well, he was pretty sure at the very least. He'd be with her right about now. Yori... Kaoru sighs and flips over on his back. He thought about her words earlier today. He smirked to himself. She was so shut off and rude all the time, but to hold such innocence, to get so flustered over the smallest things...It made him want to laugh. '**_What kind of Yakuza is she?' _**

Though it didn't really matter now, Hikaru was getting her back for the both of them. Hikaru... Kaoru frowns, staring at his rooms ceiling. Was that guilt in his stomach? '**_No, no, it's just a harmless kiss, it doesn't even matter...' _**Kaoru could see her emerald eyes gleam with an odd warmth when she spoke about her Parents. How she blushed like a tomato at him just guiding her out of the cave. He grimaces. '**_She's too innocent!' _**He wails to himself.

"-**_Kaoru-Baka."_** Her smile was had been small, but...Trusting.

'**_Awe heck.'_** Kaoru curses himself, before jumping out of bed and racing out of the room. '**_She's next to the Minions room for sure.' _**

He could make it. He'd make it before she lost the ability to smile at him like that again. Kaoru frowns. Why did he even care? She was just some girl, no, scratch that, she was a girl that caved their world in even more. '**_I really shouldn't care!' _**

But... When he thought of her hating him, not trusting him... '**_Agh! Something is seriously wrong with me!'_** It was just a stupid kiss! But then, she didn't really think of it that way though.

'_**How stupid**_.' How strangely amusing. It really shouldn't matter, but when he thought of his Brother kissing her, out of spite and revenge. He got upset, his stomach would hurt. Why? Maybe because he knew it was wrong, that should be it. They were past all such childish and petty things, or at least they should've been. Besides she...He felt she was worth forgiving.

Maybe she was just, someone who could come into their world. If they didn't blow it, if they managed to keep the Minions around long enough for her to actually care for them.

'_**She's someone that can see individuals.'**_ Maybe that was why he was racing across this villa, why he was all but bursting through the door. _**'I can't be too late-!'**_

... He froze.

The sight before him made his insides freeze.

"...Just what is going on here?" Koaru asks, seeing his Brother laying on the ground, and Yori with bent legs and heavy breath.

"Kaoru-!" Hikaru flails. "This She-Devil flipped me on my back!" Yori glares at him. "I wouldn't have had to use judo if you hadn't been trying to sexually assault me!" Yori then turns to him and glowers, looking about ready to step on his face. "And you! What do you think you're doing bursting through my door this late at night?! And shirtless no less!" She's glaring, still in some sort of judo stance, but her face is as red as before in that cave.

Red because _Hikaru_ had just tried to kiss her.

"Why you little-!" Hikaru scrambles to his feet and looks about ready to start a fight with her, but gets distracted when his Brother beats him to her.

"Now don't get angry Yori-Hime!" Kaoru smiles at her charmingly, innocently, and hopefully in a way that won't get him kicked in the shins (or worse places). Kaoru grabs her wrist, gently thumbing it till he can hear its pulse. "Hikaru may have been a bit brash or-" Yori gasps as Kaoru pulls her wrist towards him, catching her waist with his other arm. "-Excited." Kaoru smirks, though his stomach flips at the pleasant feel of his arm gripped on her waist.

Of course, a second later she realizes what he'd done, and her face turns an even brighter shade of red. "Why you-!" Kaoru laughs as he back from her kick, feeling pleased at having gotten a bigger reaction out of her than Hikaru.

"Both of you...GET OUT PERVERTS!"

The two Twins just laugh, even as she throws random books at them and chases them out.

"Heheh, nice one Kaoru!" Hikaru chuckles. Kaoru shrugs, grinning to himself at his own achievement. Hikaru eyes him, sobering up. "Though, why did you suddenly come barging in like that? I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with this prank."

Kaoru shrugs with forced nonchalantness. "I just changed my mind and didn't want to miss out on anything. Not that it matters though, I doubt she'd let anything get near her lips now." Hikaru raises an eyebrow.

He'd test something. "Ah, but that's not going to stop me from trying." He says lightly, and notices the slight stiffness that resides in Kaoru's back. "What?"

Hikaru frowns at him. "C'mon, let's go to sleep." This night had not turned out as well as he had thought it would. For one, his back was killing him (darn girl, he should've known Yakuza would have some sort of training), second this whole new...Development with his Brother.

'**_Why won't she just get out?'_**

"Anyways, I wonder how Haruhi is doing."

"Eh, she's with the King, what's the worst that could happen?"

-.-

"Takashi, I could be wrong, but I think something's wrong here." Hunny states, eying the group with a fixed face.

Mori hums to himself. Yori was avoiding Hikaru and Kaoru, blushing furiously. Tamaki was looking over at Kyoya with suspicion. Kaoru was shooting Yori quick looks when he wasn't teasing Tamaki with Hikaru. Haruhi was giving Tamaki flat words, to which Tamaki whined and cried to. Kai and Ren were hanging onto Yori's arms, glancing between her and their Sensei's in confusion. Hikaru would notice Kaoru staring at Yori, then mock her right after, to which she'd mock right back before going to stand (hide) behind Haruhi.

All in all. Mori nods. "I see." Hunny's brow furrows even more. "Yeah, there's definitely something... Ah! Haru-Chan is wearing girl clothes!" Hunny laughs to himself. "She's so cute!"

-.-

** A/N**: School is a douche :,,( But I got this out! So far **Kaoru is the lead with 3 votes! **

Me love reviews! There's fancy tuna for all my lovely reviewers this chapter!:)


End file.
